


Dusk Before Nightfall

by EijiroKirishima



Category: Twighlight - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Alpha - Freeform, BDSM, BoyxBoy, Gay, Lightbdsm, M/M, Omegaverse, Smut, Twighlight, Vampires, Werewolves, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EijiroKirishima/pseuds/EijiroKirishima
Summary: Listen this deserves no description. It's a fuckin EdwardxJacob oneshot that had been aroused by a joke between a few friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Disclaimer: don't expect accuracy I haven't even thought about twighlight since I was like 13. Anyways. My sister and I accidentally bumped into some joke fanfic about Edward and Jacob and ever since I haven't really been able to find anything good on the two, so here goes. 
> 
> ***** idk if anyone understands the principals of A/B/Os but I thought something similar would be interesting. You'll understand more as you read, and if you don't, I suggest you just search up some omegaverse shit before reading this garbage. Okay? Okay.

Dusk Before Nightfall

Yellow swirled into blue, summoning shades of scarlet. It was beautiful, serene even. It was a distraction. Edward allowed his eyes to fall as the background noise had seemingly shut off from behind him. Bella had left to spend time with her mother, leaving him on his own to search for ways to stay busy without her. Why did he agree to attending this party, only to find himself watching the sunset?   
The scent of dog approached him before the vomit that lingered. His blissful moment of silence, interrupted only to find Jacob hacking out his insides. "Can't hold back your liquor pup?"

Edward snickered as Jacob extended his middle finger in response. "Well don't expect me to hold back your hair for you." 

Jacob stood once he regained himself, sleeve raising to wipe at his mouth before tossing a glare at the vampire. With a light shake of his head, he brought both hands up to tie up his long dark hair. It had been a while since he last grew it out. "See? I don't need you." He spoke as though there was something he needed to prove, and by the way he looked at Edward, there was definitely something. 

"Your thoughts are all over the place." 

"Stop that."

Edward shook his head as he leaned back against the wooden beam behind him. "You know I can't just turn it off, right. Is there something you don't want me to see?"

 

"Shut up!" He snapped suddenly. "Just stop talking."  
Edward did just that. He fell silent, though didn't cease in breaching Jake's thoughts. He seemed inwardly conflicted.

'Stop, think about something else, think about Bella.'

"Watch it." He spoke in a warning tone and received only an irritated expression. "I promised her that I'd get along with you." His sentence broke into mumbles. "You aren't making this any easy."

"Not against the law to think Cullen." Jacob looked at the sky. It was late and he didn't want to be there anymore than Edward. "I'm outta here." He spoke before stumbling off towards the line of trees that led into the forest. 

Edward followed. He didn't exactly have anything better to do. It wasn't that he cared for Jacobs well being, but he knew Bella would hate him if anything happened and he had been able to prevent it. "Right behind you pup."

"Don't follow me. I don't need help from a guy who sparkles in the sun."

With a roll of his eyes, he didn't bother to grace the werewolf with a response. He sauntered quietly behind him. 

"You know, I still don't get what Bella sees in you." Jacob seemed angrier than his intial annoyance.

"Why's that?"

"There's nothing good about you besides your looks." He glanced back at the pale face behind him. "You both compare yourselves to Cathy and Heathcliff for god fucking sake. What kind of toxic romance is this shit? You expect me to think she's happy with you?"

There's a snort and then a small chuckle that followed. "It was toxic because all odds were against them. In the end they had their happiness."

"Bullshit." Jacob paused in favor of facing the other. "No one forced Cathy to be with Edgar for the sake of Heathcliff and no one forced Heathcliff to make everyone miserable because he couldn't open up about what he wanted in the first place. Edgar didn't deserve to be apart of that messy situation, and neither do I."

"Then don't."

"Fuck you, it's not that simple."

"You're not making any sense."

"No one told you to follow me."

There's silence between the both of them as they stared at each other. Edward seemed to have had enough of Jacobs ranting. The vampire swiftly approached the other and tossed him up on his shoulder.

"What the fuck? Put me down!" Jake fought against him, though Edward began to walk, not at all phased.

"As much as I enjoy hearing your voice, I want to get home. I have-" He blinked as he heard a gasp and felt Jake shudder. 

"You're fucking freezing." He mumbled, tense.

"Shit. Sorry." Edward removed his hand from his lower back and raised it so his hand rested upon his shirt opposed to the exposed skin. 

"Set me down." Jake spoke once again, though this time a little more weak than before. "Please."

"Why should I?"

"Please." 

There's desperation and then-

"Are you hard?"

"I told you put me down."

With that Jake is dropped.

"I said put me down, not toss me asshole!"

Edward is stunned. He watched as Jacob curls in on himself, shivering. "What's wrong with you?"

"None- fuck. It's none of your business, leave me alone." The normal scent that came from Jacob was different. It was sweet and almost intoxicating. 

"What's going on?"

Jake looked up at Edward through his lashes, his face noticeably red. The sight of the suffering werewolf arroused something odd in him. For once, he didn't view him with hate. The tan boy shifted up to sit. He bit his lip as he brought a hand up and pressed it into Edwards crotch.

"Woah, Jake-"

"I need.. I gotta... shit." He struggled, his head falling against the vampires thigh. "I need help."

The straining in Jacobs pants and the werewolves mind was the only thing Edward had to confirm this wasn't just some joke. "Wait." His furrowed brows relaxed as a snarky expression took over his features. "Aren't you supposed to be some big bad alpha? Don't tell me that whole front you put up was just some facade. That why you didn't want me to hear your thoughts?"

"Leave." Was all Jake could manage before slipping a small whine.

"Didn't you want my help?" He watched as the other shook his head. "Don't lie to me Jacob. Your thoughts remember?" Edward laughed before dropping down on a knee before Jake. "You really want me to leave or do you want me to touch you?" He gently pressed Jacob onto his back against the grass. "All that big talk knowing damn well that an omega like you could never satisfy a girl like Bella." 

"S-Shut up." There's a pathetic growl that Edward dismisses.

"Was this aiming for Bella all just a ploy to get to get in my pants? Some good friend you claim to be. I wonder what she'd say if I were to tell her you came on to me. That you tried to seduce me." His hands slowly undid the front of Jacobs pants.

"She wouldn't believe you." His hips pressed against the hands, searching for friction. 

"Come on Jacob, you know better. Bella would never believe you against me. It's okay though, for once I'll let you get what you want." Edward tore at both the jeans and fabric of Jake's boxers, allowing his cock to spring forward. It twitched as the cool night air rushed against it. Edward rose a brow as he noticed how slick Jacobs dick actually was.  "Why are you so..." His sentence derailed as he noticed how wet Jacob was between his thighs. Omegas had been known to self lubricate, though this wasn't nearly anything Edward imagined. 

Jacob turned his face, eyes shut as his body trembled with need. Edward felt compelled to fulfill that need. He reached over and carefully slipped off the black band that held Jacobs hair in favor of tying it around the base of his exposed member. Jake was too dizzy with just the desire to be touched to even notice.   
His hand lowered, dragging a few fingers in the sticky substance produced before pressing them against the tight ring of muscle. Jake shifted a bit as Edward rubbed against him teasingly, feeling the desperate throbbing beneath his fingers. After a bit of tormenting him, he slipped his middle finger into him as some sort of petty revenge. "Fuck you Jacob Black."

A low moan is all he received as he began to move the finger.

A second finger was only a possible addition with how wet Jake was, as well as the third. It didn't take long before Edward had the werewolf rolling his hips into his hand. Maybe he was just some sort of sadist, but watching Jake helpless and defeated turned him on. 

Slipping his fingers out of him elicited a sweet throaty growl. "If you want anymore pup, you'll have to get it yourself." He smirked, sitting back.

With that Jacob was on his knees without argument. He quickly undid the vampires pants just enough to free his dick before climbing over his lap. There was a slight struggle as Jake aligned Edward at his entrance, though he soon managed to ease it into him. He gripped onto Edwards shoulders as he seated himself in his lap. His skin crawled as tiny bumps covered him. 

"You're so cold." 

"You better hurry and warm me up then." His cool hands fell upon Jake's hips, causing his back to arch reflexively. Once he got used to the feeling, he wrapped his arms around Edwards neck. His hips slowly rose before dropping. 

The pace initially was slow, though with Edwards help, it picked up. His hands lowered to cup Jake's ass as it bounced along his cock. If it hadn't been for the restraint, the werewolf would've spent his load near the start of things and Edward didn't remove the black band until Jake was slamming himself down hard, begging for release. He gave it to him. "It's good to know I won't have to hold back." 

Before Jake could retaliate, Edward quickly changed their positions, forcing the other on his back once again. His hands rested against the grass at Jake's sides as he had his way with him. The werewolf did his best to try and push the vampire away, feeling far too sensitive to continue, but Edward didn't move. Jake eventually came again due to the sensitivity and fell limp as Edward continued to use him. 

The only relief that came to him had been the hot spurts of cum that calmed the raging heat inside of him when Edward finally reached his climax. His legs hooked around the vampires waist and his arms held him close, keeping them bound together until their panting died down. 

Jake let go of Edward and shivered when he felt the other pull out. Only when he felt empty did the weight of everything settle on him. "This was a mistake."

Edward adjusted his dick back into his pants before looking at Jacob. "That's not what you said a moment ago when you sat on my dick." He smirked before standing. "This never happened."

 

                                  The End


	2. Support me pls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Hey guys, if you like art or want me to continue this as a series pls support me on Patreon. My name there is the same as my user here (limence). Anything helps! Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow uhhh alright guys make sure to smash that mmmmffffffin like button and subscribe for more videos every week.
> 
> Okay no but deadass, I'll only consider continuing this if this actually gets attention bc I'm a whole ass sellout.


End file.
